Story a Soldier
by dobeNamikaze
Summary: perubahan perasaan itu pasti ada walaupun awalnya menolak sebuah perjodohan, perasaan ingin melindungi dan takut kehilangan semakin besar, tanggungjawab mengemban tugas negara dan perasaan cintah yang semakin besar, manakah yang akan di pilihnya? NaruSaku slight ShikaIno/OOC/Typo/Gaje/Happy reading minna...
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1 : Perjodohan**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruSaku**

 **Warning : Typos, OOC/Gaje/abal-abal and any mores**

 **don't like don't read**

Kapten Pasukan Khusus

Naruto (Fox): seorang tentara dengan pangkat kapten, dan merupakan kapten pasukan khusus terbaik yang dimiliki oleh kemiliteran Konoha

Anggota pasukan khusus

Shikamaru (Deer) : wakil kapten , berotak jenius dan bertampang malas, ahli strategi, kata2 yg sering diucapkan adalah medokusai (mereporkan)

Kiba (leopard): penyuka binatang anjing, dan merupakan penjinak anjing terbaik

Neji (eagle) : pintar, kalem dan mata-mata yang baik dalam pengintaian

Gara (Crow) : si penembak jitu yang tenang dan kalem

Fox : "fox memanggil, over" seorang kapten memanggil anak buahnya

Deer, Leopard, Eagle, Crow : "ready, over" serempak manjawab dan siap untuk menyerang

Fox : "hitungan ketiga bergerak dan lumpuhkan musuh" perintah sang kapten

"siap kapten!" semua anggota bergerak menyusuri semak-semak yang tinggi dalam sebuah hutan savana, mengendap-endap mendekati sebuah gubuk yang dijadikan tempat persembunyian penjual senjata dan merupakan gudang persenjataan ilegal, mereka berlima siap untuk melumpuhkan penjaga gubuk yang berjumlah tujuh orang dengan senjata lengkap dan dua orang didalam yang sedang melaksanakan transaksi jual beli senjata ilegal. Fox berada dibelakang anak buahnya yang siap untuk melumpuhkan para penjaga yang ada diluar sedangkan bersama deer bersiap untuk melumpuhkan dua orang yang ada di dalam gubuk,

Eagle: mendekati dua orang yang sedang berjaga, dengan gerakan cepat langsung memukul tengkuk salah satu penjaga yang seketika tersungkur, kemudian sebelum yang satunya menembakan senjata ke arahnya segera dia memberikan tendangan pada perut orang itu ditambah memberikan tendangan telak ke kepalanya. dua penjaga sudah dilumpuhkan

Crow : menembakan senjantanya langsung kepada dua penjaga yang dihadapannya ke arah jantung mereka, tidak lupa dia memberikan peredam di senjatanya sehingga tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan kepada musuh yang lain, empat penjaga sudah dilumpuhkan

Leopard : tidak jauh berbeda dengan Eagle dia memulainya dengan memukul tengkuk salah seorang yang langsung tersungkur akan tetai dia sedikit lengah karna setelah melumpuhkan satu lawannya, secara tidak sadar sebuah senjata ditodongkan ke kepalanya oleh salah satu lawanya, reflek dia mengangkat kedua tangannya siap menyerang jika lawannya lengah, tidak sesuai dugaannya karna seketika itu juga lawanya terjatuh dan tersungkur, Leopard mendelik ke arah Crow karena telah menghabisi bagiannya namun hanya dibalas dengan mengedikkan kedua bahunya oleh Crow 'huh pengganngu' batin Leopard.

Deer : dengan sigap dan entengnya menembakan amunisinya ke arah satu penjaga yang berdiri persis didepan pintu, semua penjaga telah dilumpuhkan, kemudian Fox dan Deer langsung masuk dengan menendang pintu masuknya, kedua orang di dalamnya tersentak dan langsung menembakan pelurunya secara brutal, Fox dan Deer dengan sigap langsung menghindar ke kanan dan ke kiri, Fox memberikan anggukan kepada deer untuk menghabisi bagiannya masing-masing, Fox yang sudah siap dengan senjatanya mengendap-endap di tumpukan peti kayu dan berjalan ke salah satu lawannya, dia tidak menampakan dirinya seperti deer yang sesekali mencoba menembakan peluru ke arah lawannya. setelah Fox sampai pada tujuannya dia langsung menodongkan senjatanya ke kepala lawannya "menyerah atau ini akan menjadi akhir hidupmu didunia ini" Fox mengucapkan kata tersebut dengan nada mengejek dibuat-buat 'sedikit bermain-main tak apalah' yang sekarang ada di pikirannya, dia tidak langsung menembakan amunisinya karena dia ingin adanya tersangka yang hidup, namun tanpa diduga, lawanya tersebut membalikan badan dan langsung menembak ke arah Fox, Fox dengan refleknya menghindar namun karena sedikit lengah peluru itu menembust bahu kirinya dan karena kesal dia langsung menembakan amunisinya ke tangan lawannya, seketika itu juga pistol pada genggaman musuh terjatuh, musuhnya mengerang kesakitan, karna sudah terpojok dia mencoba melarikan diri, Fox yang tidak ingin melepaskan lawanya itu akhirnya mengarahkan senjatanya ke kedua kaki musuhnya agar tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi.

sedangkan Crow yang mamang sudah sangat malas untuk tugasnya itu langsung membidikan senjatanya kearah musuhnya yang langsung tersungkur, dia tidak ingin merepotkan diri seperti kaptenya yang senang bermain-main dengan lawanya.

Fox yang berdiri dan berjalan memberikan perintah langsung ke anak buahnya

"semuanya beres? over" menayakan tugas anak buahnya

"semua beres kapten" jawaban dari ketiga anak buahnya

"merepotkan" dan satu jawaban malas dari seorang wakil kapten

"good job," balas sang kapten, kemudian menghubungi komandan pusat dan melapor "mission complete komandan"

"kerja bagus dan segera kembali untuk melapor" jawaban seseorang dari seberang

"siap laksanakan!" jawab tegas fox, fox memandang semua anggotanya dengan sekali anggukan mereka segera membereskan semuanya dan kembali

Setibanya di markas besar konoha pasukan tim Fox langsung menghadap ke pimpinan mereka, seorang jendral besar berambut putih dan ada garis merah di bawah kedua matannya dia komandan besar militer di konoha bernama jendral Namikaze Jiraya

lima orang pasukan khusus berdiri tegap salah satu dari mereka memberikan hormat dan melapor

"fox melapor, tugas penggerebekan penjualan senjata ilegal diperbatasan antara konoha dan sinagakure telah selai dilaksanakan, ada 9 tersangka 6 diantarannya dinyatakan tewas sedangkan ada tiga lagi dalam kondisi terluka, laporan selesai"

" kerja bagus, apa ada yang terluka diantara kalian?" tanya komandan dengan pandangan mata yang masih menatap fox curiga

" siap tidak komandan!" jawab kelimanya bersamaan, asisten komandan berambut perak dengan sebagian wajahnya tertutup masker yang berdiri sebelah komandan memandang curiga kepada Fox melangkah maju mendekat ke sisi kiri Fox, kemudian meremas bahu kiri fox dengan sangat keras

" Aaaarrrgghh" sontak Fox mengerang kesakitan karna lukanya telah diremas sangat keras oleh Hatake Kakashi asisten komandanya "apa yang kau lakukan Kakashi?" menggeram kesal dengan orang yang telah meremas bahunya, darah merembes keluar lagi dari baju seragam fox yang sudah kotor oleh darah yang mengering

" oww ternyata kau berbohong mengenai keadaanmu Naruto" Kakashi menjawab dengan enteng dan mendapat _deathglare_ dari Naruto, ya Fox adalah kode nama untuk Namikaze Naruto kapten dari anggota pasukan khusus

" dasar ceroboh, cepat kau ke Tsunade untuk mendapatkan penanganan Gakii bodoh" umpat Jiraya yang sedikit kesal namun tidak bisa dipungkiri terdapat nada khawatir yang terselip dari umatan sang komandan tadi

"ini hanya luka kecil jii-san" keluh Naruto pada kakeknya, dia memang cucu dari Komandan Besar dihadapannya, tapi dia juga tidak suka sikap _possessive_ orang didepannya ini

" kenapa kau begitu ceroboh, selalu saja mendapatkan luka setiap pulang tugas" bentak jiraya ke Naruto, sudah sering sekali Naruto mebuatnya khawatir dengan luka-luka yang sering dia dapatkan dari tugasnya, walaupun hanya luka ringan tapi dia sangat mengkhawatirkan cucunya itu, dia tau sebenarnya Naruto cukup pintar dan kuat menghindari luka-luka itu, tapi dia selalu saja bermain saat tugasnya dan menganggap dirinya tidak akan pernah mati "Shikamaru bawa kapten bodoh ini ke Tsunade agar segera di obati" perintah Jiraya kepada wakil kapten Shikamaru ber-codename Deer "kalian dipersilahkan bubar dan istirahat" memerintah anggota Naruto yang lainnya

"siap komandan" ucap mereka serempak, kemudian Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan malas "merepotkan" mendengus ke arah Naruto kemudian menyeretnya pergi dari hadapan komandanya, Naruto yang sudah di bentak-bentak komandan hanya bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya dalam hati, jabatan kapten pada dirinya langsung luntur seketika karna dipermalukan komandan besar dihadapan anggotanya 'heh..menyebalkan selalu saja seperti ini, kakashi sialan, awas saja akan akan kubalas dia nanti' Naruto mengikuti Shikamaru menuju rumah sakit militer yang di kepalai oleh Tsunade.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia sampai di depan sebuah pintu, huh.. dia akan menemui seorang singa lagi. Tsunade adalah kepala rumah sakit militer dan merupakan istri Jiraya sekaligus neneknya 'arghhh dia tidak bisa lari' umpatnya dalam hati. Kemudian dia menghentikan langkahnya berpikir cara yang tepat untuk kabur dari singa betina yang akan atau lebih tepatnya disuruh untuk ditemui itu, Shikamaru melirik kearah kaptennya yang tiba-tiba berhenti segera menyadari apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto, dia berbalik dan langsung menarik lengan kaptennya yang terluka dan tidak peduli dengan teriakan kesakitan serta umpatan kasar yang keluar dari mulut sang kapten

"arggghh, sialan kau Shikamaru berhenti melakukan hal itu, kau melukai kaptenmu bodoh" umpat Naruto

"huh dasar kapten merepotkan" balas Shikamaru yang sebenarnya malas dengan tugas dari komandanya ini, kalau saja tugas ini bukan dari atasannya dia tidak akan menerimanya karena baginya tugas ini benar-benar merepotkan

"anak buah kurang ajar, berhenti atau akan ku hukum kau!" bentak Naruto yang masih tidak terima dengan perlakuan bawahannya itu

 _Cklekk_

"perintah anda tidak akan berlaku kapten karena saya mengemban tugas dari atasan yang lebih tinggi pangkatnya dari anda" jawab enteng Shikamaru dengan seringai mengejek ke arah Naruto

"beraninya kau, awas saja-" ucapan Naruto terputus karena interupsi seseorang, dia juga tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah memasuki ruangan Tsunade karna begitu sibuk mengumpat ke Shikamaru anggotanya yang paling kurang ajar saat ini

" apa yang kalian lakukan disini brisik" teriakan lantang dari orang yang Naruto kenal, mendengar teriakan nya saja Naruto sudah bergidik ngeri dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto menoleh kearah seorang wanita berambut pirang dan awet muda di usiannya yang sudah menginjak kepala 5, ya dia adalah kepala rumah sakit Senju Tsunade, Shikamaru menyeringai penuh kemenangan

" lapor! Deer ditugaskan komandan untuk membawa kapten bodoh ini agar segera mendapatkan perawatan karena telah mendapatkan luka saat bertugas, laporan selesai" laporan Shikamaru ditanggapi anggukan oleh Tsunade

" baiklah kau boleh pergi" ucap Tsunade kepada Shikamaru ,pandangannya tak lepas dari Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung di depannya, Naruto yang mendegar kata "pergi" pun segera mengikuti Shikamaru yang mulai beranjak pergi namun segera dicegah oleh interupsi dari Tsunade

" kau akan kemana Naruto?" Tsunade bertanya dengan nada yang aneh, walaupun wajahnya masih datar tapi sukses membuat Naruto merinding

" a-aku, b-bukankah a-ku disuruh pergi?" jawab Naruto gagap dengan cengiran lima jarinya dan pura-pura bodoh

BRAKK

" luka apalagi sekarang hah? kenapa kau slalu mendapatkan luka saat bertugas?" teriak Tsunade dengan menggebrak mejanya, dia kesal dan menghampiri cucunya dengan tatapan garangnya, Naruto yang ditatapnya merasa ngeri, dia bahkan lebih memilih untuk ditugaskan ke tempat yang jauh dan diberondongi banya peluru oleh musuhnya daripada harus menghadapi nenek dan juga kakeknya yang lebih mengerikan dari sebuah tugas

"b-baa-san, t-tenanglah i-ni h-hanya luka ringan" Naruto mencoba menenangkannya tetapi tidak ada perubahan diwajah Tsunade, kemudian Tsunade melihat bahu kiri cucunya terlihatlah darah yang mengering dibalik seragam Naruto dan dengan gerakan spontan mencengkram bahu Naruto yang terluka

" arghhh" erang kesakitan dari Naruto, ini sudah ketiga kalinya lukannya dicengkram, yang seharusnya luka ini luka ringan (menurut Naruto sendiri lho ya, bukan menurut author hehee) tapi karena tiga kali cengkraman yang dberikan ini membuatnya menjadi luka yang lumayan parah, karena ada darah segar yang keluar cukup deras dari seragamnya menandakan lukanya bertambah melebar

"luka ringan huh?" tanya Tsunade sarkastik " buka seragammu sekarang!, " titah Tsunade yang langsung membuat Naruto membuka seragamnya dengan pelan2 karena lukanya kini semakin parah dan sedikit ngilu jika bahunya digerakan, dilihatnya luka tembak yang menganga dan masih terdapat peluru bersarang dibahunya ditambah cengkraman kuat dari beberapa orang yang ditemuianya luka tersebut semakin parah. Tsunade mulai memberikan alkohol untuk membersih kan luka Naruto, kemudian menjahit luka Naruto tanpa obat bius

"Aaaghh, sakit Baa-san, apa kau tidak memberiku obat bius?" keluh Naruto kesakitan

"ini untuk pelajaran agar kau tidak lagi ceroboh saat bertugas" jawab Tsunade ketus, dengan telaten Tsunade memberikan antiseptik dan menjahit luka Naruto yang menganga tidak peduli erangan kesakitan dari Naruto, dan Naruto juga tau selalu saja neneknya itu tidak memberinya obat bius jika lukannya masih bisa ditahan oleh Naruto, sebenarnya kasihan tapi dia melampiaskan kekhawatirannya dengan cara seperti itu, agar Naruto tidak ceroboh dalam bertugas apalagi sampai terluka, akan tetapi semua ini tidak pernah membuat jera cucu kesayangannya itu

Di tempat lain seorang dokter cantik tengah menangani pasien di ruang UGD, berkutat dengan alat-alat medis untuk memberikan pertolongan kepada pasiennya yang terluka parah, dia sebenarnya merupakan dokter spesialis bedah serta mengepalai instalasi UGD di rumah sakit Konoha. sudah yang ke berapa kalinya hari ini dia menangani pasien, sampai lupa jam istirahat

"Sakura" panggil seseorang yang mengintrupsinya, ya dokter itu adalah Haruno Sakura, anak dari menteri pertahan di Konoha, dia anak yang mandiri dan pintar, walaupun anak seorang menteri dia tidak segan untuk bekerja keras di rumah sakit, tadinya orang tuanya melarang namun ini merupakan cita-citanya sejak kecil.

"hai Rin" jawab Sakura kepada perawat cantik yang bekerja sama di instalasi UGD

"jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Sakura, ayo kita ke kantin untuk makan dulu" Rin mendekat ke arah Sakura dan langsung menyeretnya menuju kantin

"hei-hei aku bisa berjalan sendiri, hentikan tarikan tanganmu itu Rin?" intrupsi Sakura

"kau tidak akan makan jika aku tidak menarikmu, diamlah dan menurut" titah Rin

"sebenarnya disini siapa dokternya, kenapa seenaknya memerintah?" sungut Sakura kesal

"jabatan dokter tidak berlaku lagi jika ini jam istirahat dokter Sakura" jawab Rin enteng

"kau aka-"umpatan Sakura terpotong karena rin tiba-tiba berdiri didepan meja, 'awas saja kau Rin' batin Sakura

"Hai semua, kalian sudah makan? ah maaf aku terlambat karena dokter keras kepala ini" ucap Rin sambil melirik Sakura yang tanpa dikomando langsung duduk di kursi yang kosong

" kau selalu saja seperti itu Rin, kau tidak tau kalau dia adalah kepala UGD, kau akan kena masalah jika kita kembali ke UGD nanti" saut enteng dan sedikit melirik ke arah Sakura yang masih cemberut, wanita itu bernama Tenten seorang dokter di unit UGD juga

" ouh lihat saja mukanya, dia psti sangat marah besar Rin" Ucap Shion menimpali, ia adalah seorang perawat UGD yang lain

" diam kalian! atau kalian akan benar-benar mendapat masalah nanti" sentak Sakura dibuat-buat agar temannya ini berhenti menggodanya

" Aha, jadi Dokter kepala marah?" goda Temari yang duduk di depan Sakura, dia juga seorang dokter

" kalian awa-" lagi-lagi ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh temannya yang lain

" Hoi kalian berhentilah mengganggunya...sudah-sudah Sakura, kau makanlah aku sudah memesan banyak makanan tadi" ucap dokter berbadan gemuk dan suka sekali makan, dia adalah dokter Chouji

Hening

hening

"hahaha" akhirnya mereka menghentikan drama ini dan tertawa bersama, memulai makan siang bersama diiringi candaan menghibur dari mereka semua, lumayan untuk merilekskan tubuh setelah kerja bebera jam

mereka berlima adalah teman Sakura saat sekolah di fakultas kedokteran dulu, tidak menyangka jika mereka kini akan bekerja di tempat yang sama dan unit yang sama pula sekarang, Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan ejekan temannya ini jika dia selalu saja bekerja keras dan melupakan jam untuk makan, sebenarnya ada satu temannya lagi yang juga seorang dokter, akan tetapi dia merupakan seorang perwira dan dokter di rumah sakit militer konoha dia bernama Ino, sehingga mereka jarang sekali bertemu Ino semenjak kelulusannya dari universitas

drtttt drttt

Sakura mengambil telpon genggam yang ada di saku jas dokternya dan kemudian mengangkat panggilan itu

"moshi-moshi" jawab Sakura

"pulanglah lebih awal kita akan makan malam bersama di luar" ucap dari seseorang yang di kenalnya, dia adalah Mebuki ibu Sakura, Sakura berpikir sejenak merasa ada yang aneh karena tidak biasa orang tuanya akan mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama mengetahui jika ayahnya sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, akan tetapi dia senang juga bisa berkumpul bersama setelah lama sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing

"tapi ibu ak-"

"apa kau tidak bisa? jangan mengacaukan momen seperti ini Sakura, jarang sekali kita bisa seperti ini dan ayahmu rela meluangkan waktunya untuk bisa makan malam bersama" jelas Mebuki sambil menutup mulutnya agar suara tawanya tidak terdengar oleh Sakura, karena di balik makan malam ini dia merahasiakan sesuatu kepada anaknya

"bukan begitu ibu, aku han-"

"sungguh kau mengecewakan jika tidak bisa" rancau ibu Sakura dibuat-buat

Sakura yang sudah jengah akhirnya mengalah "Ibu dengarkan dulu, aku akan datang makan malam bersama, tapi aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah melainkan langsung menuju ke tempat kita akan makan bersama, karena masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan terlebih dulu" jelas Sakura kepada ibunya

"baiklah jangan sampai terlambat, ibu akan memberi tau tempatnya melalui pesan singkat" jelas ibunnya

"Ha'i, jaa-ne" ucap Sakura menutup telpon dari ibunya

Drtt drtt

 **From : Ibu**

 **To : Sakura**

'Hotel Castle Konoha lantai tiga jam 8 malam, jangan sampai telat!'

Sakura membaca pesan dari ibunya dan langsung menyimpan telpon genggamnya di saku jas dokternya, "baiklah teman-teman, ayo kita segera kembali bekerja, aku harus pulang lebih cepat " suara Sakura langsung mengintrupsi teman- temannya untuk kembali bekerja

"baiklah..."ucap semua temannya

Hotel Castle Konoha, jam 08.00, kedua orang tua Sakura yaitu Mebuki dan Kizaki telah duduk di sebuah meja makan di depannya juga telah duduk tiga orang dua, dua orang menunggu kehadiran seseorang dengan antusias dan seorang lagi menunggu dengan bosan, Mebuki menatap kikuk ketiga orang di depannya, merasa tidak nyaman karena menunggu kedatangan Sakura

"baiklah kita lebih baik memesan makan terlebih dahulu sambil menunggu Sakura" ucap Tsunade memecah keheningan tersebut

alis pemuda jabrik itu naik, ia penasaran dengan nama seseorang yang disebutkan oleh neneknya barusan

"Sakura?" tanya Naruto

"hm, dia seorang dokter bedah dari rumah Sakit Konoha, aku ada urusan dengannya" jawab Tsunade enteng, dia belum juga menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Naruto apa yang telah direncanakannya ini bersama kedua orang tua Sakura, takut dia akan menolaknya begitu pula dengan Mebuki kepada Sakura

"oh..." jawab singkat Naruto, karena mengetahui orang itu adalah seorang dokter, mungkin memang benar jika dia akan ada urusan dengan neneknya ini, walaupun sebenarnya dia mencium ada sedikit yang mencurugakan disini (nalurinya sebagai mata-mata mebaca sedikit gerak gerik yang aneh dari nenek dan kakeknya). Naruto jengah ingin melarikan diri sekarang namun dia pasti akan dibunuh oleh neneknya ini, sekarang dia sibuk dengan tangannya yang berkutat dengan sendok di tangannya, dia bosan. Tsunade dan Mebuki bercerita tentang kesibukan masing-masing, sedangkan Jiraya dan Kizaki membicarakan tentang pekerjaan mereka yang saling berhubungan

"Maaf Aku terlambat" sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka berlima, seorang wanita bersurai merah muda sebahu yang masih mengenakan jas dokternya lengkap dengan name tage masih bertengger disana, karena terburu-buru dia sampai melupakan dirinya masih memakai jas dokternya

 **Sakura Pov**

"anda tidak jadi keluar Dokter?" tanya Rin

" jadi, jam berapa ini?" tanya Sakura enteng tanpa memandang siapa yang bertanya

"jam 7.40 menit" jawab rin

"Ya ampun, kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku Rin, Aish" Sakura langsung menyambar tas dan kunci mobilnya meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan bergegas menuju ketempat makan malam keluarganya "aku pergi dulu Rin" ucap Sakura sambil berlari. sebenarnya tempatnya tidak jauh, namun ini adalah jam pulang kerja yang membuat jalanan macet, butuh waktu lebih untuk mencapai tempat yang dituju. Stelah tiga puluh menit sebuah mobil sedan berwarna silver telah sampai di pelataran hotel Castle Konoha jam 08.00, Sakura keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan langsung memanggil valet untuk memarkirkan mobilnya, dia berlari tunggang langgang sampai tidak memperdulikan penampilannya yang masih menggunakan jas dokter

"maaf aku terlambat" dia meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya, tapi dia merasa aneh dengan makan malam ini, kenapa ada orang asing dihadapan kedua orang tuannya

Sakura End

"ya ampun Sakura, cepatlah duduk, kau terlambat" ucap Mebuki, Sakura berjalan menuju kursi yang kososng di depan seorang pemuda pirang, Sakura heran kenapa mereka memandanginya begitu apalagi si pemuda pirang memandanginya dengan aneh. Mebuki juga melihat ada yang aneh dengan penampilan anaknya ini, stelah ditilik lebih lanjut akhirnya dia tau apa yang membuatnya aneh

"Sakura lepaskan jas doktermu itu" perintah Mebuki

"ah ya ampun," Sakura menepuk jidatnya yang lebar "maaf ibu aku melupakannya" dan berbisik ke ibunya, kemudian melepaskan jasnya dan disampirkan di kursinya

makanan yang di pesan oleh Mebuki dan Tsunade telah datang, kemudian mereka menyantapnya bersama dalam keadaan hening

"ibu, sebenarnya siapa mereka, kenapa kita makan malam bersama mereka?" bisik Sakura ke Ibunya, tapi masih mampu di dengar oleh ketiga orang di depannya

"Oh ibu lupa sayang, kenalkan mereka adalah keluarga Namikaze, beliau adalah Namikaze Jiraya serta Istrinya Namikaze Tsunade, dan yang terakhir Namikaze Naruto, dia cucu Jiraya dan Tsunade" jelas Mebuki memperkenalkan tamunya itu

"Salam kenal" Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan berojigi

"aa kau sopan sekali Sakura, dan Naruto, mereka adalah keluarga Haruno, kau sudah tau gadis yang di depanmu itu kan karena tadi kita menyebutkan namanya, dan mereka berdua adalah orang tua Sakura Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Kizaki" Jelas Tsunade kepada Naruto dan Naruto pun berdiri dan berojigi kepada tiga orang di depannya

"ya ampun Tsunade tidak kusangka, cucumu sudah dewasa dan dia juga sangat tampan emm"Mebuki masih terpesona dengan Naruto

" terimaksaih bibi " jawab Naruto dengan cengiran kudanya

'ya ampun ibu, kau menyembunyikan apa dariku kenapa memuji seseorang sampai begitu' Sakura menatap ibunya tajam sambil menyuarakan apa yang ada dihaddapannya

"ehem"...suara Tsunade mengintrupsi mereka semua, "silahkan sambil menikmati makanannya aku akan membahas sesuatu yang penting," Sakura dan Naruto tetap memakan hidangan tidak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade walaupun mereka mendengarnya "berkumpulnya kita disini adalah membahas tentang pertunangan anak dan cucu kita, mungkin jika lebih cepat akan lebih baik"

"Uhuk Uhuk " Sakura tersedak mendengarkan apa yang di katakan oleh wanita yang didepannya itu, Sakura menyambar air yang ada di depannya dan meminumya dia ingin memprotes namun sedetik kemudian pemuda yang ada didepannya berteriak lantang kepada neneknya

" APA?" teriak Naruto lantang, dia berdiri dan berkacak pinggang menghadap ke neneknya "aku sudah curiga sejak awal, ternyata ini yang akan Baa-san rencanakan,"menghela nafas berat masih menahan emosi "tidak! aku tidak menyetujuinya aku akan pergi!," Naruto mulai bersiap untuk pergi namun sejurus kemudian Tsunade berdiri dan mencengkram bahu kirinya yang masih terluka

"Arggghhhh"

Sakura kaget mendengar teriakan dari Naruto, dia masih shock dengan keputusan orang di depannya dan orang tuanya dan sekarang disuguhi pertengkaran dari dua orang asing di depannya

"duduk atau aku akan membiusmu Gaki" ancam Tsunade sambil mencengkram bahu dan mendudukan Naruto kembali ke kursinya dengan kasar, Naruto masih meringis merasakan nyeri di bahu kirinya kemudian dia menatap ke arah Sakura tajam 'kau juga harus menolaknya bodoh' itulah arti tatapannya kepada Sakura

"Ibu, aku juga tidak menyetujui perjodohan sepihak ini, kami bahkan belum saling mengenal dan secara tiba-tiba saja ibu dan teman ibu ini menetapkan tanggal pertunangan" jelas Sakura panjang lebar kepada ibunya masih dengan mode tenang, dia tidak ingin berteriak seperti Naruto, memalukan menurutnya, walaupun innernya sebenarnya berteriak tidak terima dengan semua ini

" aku yakin kalian jodoh, buktinya kalian sama-sama menentang perjodohan ini" balas Mebuki enteng

"dan ibu, itu bukan alasan-"

" kami juga tidak butuh penolakan dari kalian berdua, kami berempat sudah setuju, dan kalian masih punya waktu lima bulan ini untuk saling mengenal" potong Mebuki "dan nak Naruto, bibi titip Sakura nee, dia anak manja yang butuh bimbingan untuk masa depannya" ujar Mebuki kepada Naruto dengan penuh harap tidak memperdulikan deathglare dari Sakura sedangkan Naruto menggangguk ragu

'ini orang plin-plan, tadi teriak-teriak ga setuju, sekarang malah mengiyakan' inner Sakura, argghhh…pengen rasanya nonjok muka poker face di depannya ini

" betul apa yang dikatakan Mebuki, kami akan meninggalkan kalian berdua untuk mengenal lebih jauh, dan silahkan menikmati makan malamnya" Tsunade, jiraya dan kedua orang tua Sakura meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam keadaan cengo

sungguh nafsu makan Sakura sudah menguap sejak pernyataan kedua orang tuannya dan dua orang asing tadi, di tinggal berdua dengan seorang laki-laki yang baru saja di ketahui namanya beberapa menit, hening, tidak ada perbincangan dari keduanya tambah jengah lagi saat Sakura menatap laki-laki di depannya ini, tadi dia berkoar menentang perjodohan dan sekarang dia mendiamkan Sakura dan malah asik makan tidak peduli dengan wanita didepannya. oh come on, tidak kah mencari cara untuk lepas dari perjodohan atau setidaknya buat sebuah kesepakan, tunggu dulu, 'kesepakatan eh' mungkin ini bisa dibicarakan sekarang

"Ano..Namikaze-san" Sakura mencoba membuka pembicaraan

"Hn" jawaban singkat dari Naruto tanpa melihat Sakura dan Sakura gondok dengan jawaban singkat yang dilayangkan pemuda di depannya ini, tapi dia harus tetap tenang, semua harus di selesaikan dengan kepala dingin ujarnya dalam hati

"kau punya cara untuk melepaskan dari perjodohan bodoh ini?" pertanyaan Sakura sukses membuat Naruto memperhatikannya, sekarang Naruto duduk tegak menatap lurus ke arahnya namun masih diam, Sakura yang ditatap langsung salah tingkah, dia sebelumnya tidak tahu jika iris shapire pemuda itu sangat indah dan mampu membiusnya beberapa detik kemudian dia tersadar mencoba tenang dan meneruskan apa yang ingin dikatakan "kau tau, kita sama sekali tidak menyetujui perjodohan ini, sebaiknya kita memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bisa terlepas dari ini semua" jelas Sakura panjang lebar, Naruto masih diam dan menatapnya lurus, sampai Sakura jengah ditatapi seperti itu menyebalkan

"Hah...bagaimana ini?" entah pernyataan atau pertanyaan Naruto akhirnya membuka suaranya, dengan masih duduk tegap menatap lurus Sakura kemudian kedua tanganya dilipat di depan dadanya, memejamkan mata sejenak dan kemudian membukanya "sepertinya akan sulit untuk itu, aku tidak pernah punya cara bagaimana melepaskan perjodohan ini, selama hidupku selalu kucoba untuk melarikan diri dari rencana busuk apapun kedua orang tua gila itu, tapi tetap saja aku tak pernah bisa meloloskan diri" Naruto menghela nafas berat dan kemudian melanjutkan "tapi mungkin jika kau yang memutuskan perjodohan ini akan ada kemungkinan kita berdua bisa meloloskan dari perjodohan ini" jelas Naruto panjang lebar

" kau benar-benar tidak bias menyelesaikan apapun, aishh...bagaimana mungkin, kau sungguh tidak bisa diandalkan" ujar Sakura meremehkan, perempat siku muncul di kening Naruto, dia mencoba untuk tenang

"hei Nona Pinky, jika kau punya cara beritahu aku dan kita akan mencobanya, walaupun aku tidak pernah yakin rencana bodohmu ini akan sangat membantu" ujar Naruto sarkastik, membuat Sakura merah padam mendengar penuturan pemuda di depannya, dan apa tadi nona Pinky, wah pemuda ini sungguh menjengkelakan, belum juga genap satu hari mengenal pemuda di depannya ini sudah berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang aneh. argghhh Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi, Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit menyungingkan senyumnya

" baiklah, jika memang tidak ada cara apapun, aku akan bicara kepada orang tuaku, jika kita tidak bisa melanjutkan perjodohan ini karena kita tidak perasaan satu sma lain" Sakura pasrah walalupun sebenarnya alasannya ini sangat klise sekali

" terserah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu karena aku sendiri juga tidak membawa kendaraan, aku pergi" Naruto bangkit dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih Cengo

"hei hei mau kemana kau? kita belum selesai bicara, hei!" teriak Sakura namun hanya mendapat lambaian tangan dari Naruto tanpa membalikan badannya "Hah..apa-apaan orang itu," Sakura memijit pangkal hidungnya, semua ini membuatnya sakit kepala, pemuda itu tak ada niatan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan permasalahan yang masih menggantung, "benar-benar tidak ada rasa pedulinya sedikitpun terhadap perempuan, brengsek" umpat Sakura. Wah dia beneran ditinggal sendirian pemirsa dan baru kali ini Sakura mendapati pemuda yang meninggalkan seorang wanita sendirian tak peduli wanitannya ini calon tunangannya. Nah lo, apa tadi yang ada di pikirannya 'calon tunangan' duh tidak usah berharap, laki-laki itu begitu angkuh dan menyebalkan dan tidak ada sedikitpun rasa pedulinya apalagi dengan peempuan huh.

 **TBC**

 **Salam kenal minna...gimana? aneh ya ceritanya? maaf, karena dobe-chan emang gak pinter banget diskripsiin suasana cerita, tapi dobe-chan janji deh akan ada banyak kejutan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Coz ini cerita pertama dobe-chan kritik dan saran terbuka bagi para reader sekalian...Terimakasih...sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 : Simpati  
**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruSaku**

 **Warning : Typos, OOC/Gaje/abal-abal and any mores**

 **don't like don't read**

 **makasih banget atas kritik dan sarannya,** ** **dobe-chan gak akan marah dengan banyaknya kritik dan saran, karena semua itu** benar-benar membantu banget buat saya yang masih dibilang awam bagi seorang penulis FF,**

 **FF yang saya tulis ini memang terinspirasi dari drama korea DOTS, tapi jalan ceritanya sesuai dengan imajinasi dobe-chan :D, untuk typo emang masih bertebaran dimana-mana seperti kata 'Sakura nee' yg sebenarnya 'Sakura ne' (kelebihan satu huruf artinya jadi beda ya hehe maaf), kemudian penulisan ayah sakura 'Kizaki' yang sebenarnya 'Kizashi' (makasih banget udah diingetin T_T), dan untuk masalah update, dobe-chan ga bisa janji cepet, biarlah mengalir seperti alir saja gkgkgk.**

 **kemungkinan masih banyak juga kekuranganya tapi itu untuk lain kali lagi ya karena** **Ini saya update chap ke-dua, hehe maaf lama, sebenarnya udah mau update minggu kemarin, tapi apalah daya kuota abis, jadi nunggu punya uang untuk beli lagi. Happy reading! :D :D :D  
**

Seminggu setelah kejadian makan malam itu Sakura kembali di sibukan dengan pekerjaannya di UGD, tidak ada kelanjutan masalah perjodohan sialan itu, bahkan dia mencoba untuk bicara untuk menggagalkan perjodohan kepada kedua orang tuannya namun hasilnya nihil.

Pemuda yang di panggil Naruto pun tidak ada kabar sampai saat ini, seharusnnya Sakura senang walaupun perjodohan tidak bisa digagalkan, hidupnya normal-normal saja, tidak merasa tertekan ataupun mencoba menghindari sesuatu,

Tapi tidak sedikit juga dia bingung, secara, orang tuannya seperti mempermainkannya, menjodohkan dengan seseorang tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada kepastian, huh.. biarlah, mungkin ini cara pemuda itu untuk menghindari perjodohan ini, anggap saja acara perjodohan itu tidak pernah ada jadi dia sendiri tidak harus memikirkan hal lain selain fokus pada pekerjaannya sekarang.

Mengingat kembali saat ditinggal berdua di restoran tempo hari dan saat shapirre laki-laki itu menatapnya, Ugh, Sakura seperti terbius akan keindahan mata secerah langit laki-laki itu, Indah dan misterius, dua kata yang dapat diungkapkan oleh Sakura saat itu, hei hei hei, apa-apaan pikiran tadi? itu salah, bukankan pemuda itu dan dirinya tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini? entahlah hanya Tuhan yang tahu jawabannya, sekarang dia kembali dengan tugasnya di ruang UGD.

"Dr Haruno! ada pasien darurat yang akan segera datang lima menit lagi" seru seorang perawat menyeadarkannya ke dunia nyata

" baiklah, aku segera datang" Sakura segera bergegas menuju ke pintu UGD, disana sudah ada ambulan yang sedang mengeluarkan pasien darurat, seorang wanita yang mengalami kecelakann

"pasien mengalami benturan keras di kepala, kaki kanan patah dan retak di tulang rusuk" laporan dari salah satu perawat yang berada disamping Sakura

" hmm.. cepat bawa ke dalam" Sakura mengangguk kemudian berlari mendorong troli pasien kecelakaan menuju UGD

" dokter tekanan darah menurun dan oksigen juga menurun" tukas perawat Rin di depannya, Sakura dengan cekatan memasangkan oksigen ke pasien

 _ **TUTTTTTTT!**_ suara mesin pendeteksi jantung menunjukan tidak adanya pergerakan garis zigzag

"tekanan darah terus menurun" ujar Rin

"ambilkan alat kenjut jantung" perintah Sakura, dengan sigap Rin membawa alat kejut jantung

"200 joule clear, shoot "Sakura langsung menempelkannya di dada pasien

 _ **TUT TUT TUT**_

" tekanan darah kembali normal" Rin dan Sakura mengusap peluh yang sudah membanjiri kening mereka

" kau menyelamatkan satu nyawa lagi dokter" ucap Rin sambil menepuk punggung Sakura dan dibalas anggukan dari Sakura, kemudian di bantu Rin, Sakura mulai membersihkan luka di beberapa tubuh wanita itu, menjahit luka pasien dan tidak lupa memberikan gip di kaki kanan pasien yang patah

" selesaikan sisanya, segera hubungi keluarganya dan pindahkan di ruang inap" perintah Sakura kepada Rin

" Ha'i dokter" jawab karin

Tadi itu adalah tugas terakhirnya malam ini, seperti biasa sebelum pulang dia menyelasaikan beberapa laporan untuk hari ini. Sakura berjalan melewati meja resepsionis UGD dimaana dia melihat beberapa temannya sedang bergosip, entah apa yang digosipkan temannya itu, dia tak mau tau, karena yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah pulang dan istirahat

" kalian bekerjalah yang profesional, jangan hanya bergosip terus" suara Sakura mengintrupsi semua teman-temanya yang sedang asik bergosip

"hehe Dr. Haruno, kami hanya berbincang masalah pekerjaan" Shion yang ketahuan sedang bergosip di meja resepsionis, mencari alasan lain dalam menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, secara Sakura ini kan kepala UGD, kalo ada pegawainya yang bergosip di saat jam kerja dia wajib menegurnya, walaupun sebenarnya dia juga tidak ingin mengganggu urusan orang lain, yah anggap saja formalitas, biar dianggap sebagai pimpinan yang tegas.

" selalu saja banyak alasan" Sakura mendengus, melirik jam tangannya sesaat, "baiklah _minna_ , aku pulang dulu" seru Sakura kepada teman-temanya

" baiklah dokter kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini, hati-hati di jalan" Rin menanggapi dari meja resepsionis

"jaaa" sambung Sakura sambil berlalu

Hah, berjalan sambil menautkan tangannya keatas, kemudian menggerakan ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk merilekskan otot-otot tubuhnya, kerja yang cukup melelahkan tapi Sakura senang karena ini memang pekerjaan yang dia inginkan, berendam air hangat sesampainya dirumah sepertinya pilihan bagus saat ini, bergegas melangkahkan kakinya terus menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit agar segera sampai di rumah, hari ini dia tidak membawa mobil jadi dia memutuskan untuk naik taksi saja karna jarak halte untuk menaiki bus masih beberapa meter lagi dan ia sudah lelah untuk berjalan,

 _Kruyukk_! ah ternyata dia baru ingat jika hari ini dia melewatkan makan sianngnya lagi, benar-benar lapar saat ini, mungkin mampir ke kedai sushi yang ada di depan rumah sakit ini dulu tidak masalah, toh masih jam 7 malam di Konoha, jalanan masih ramai, setelah itu baru pulang. berjalan terus berjalan,

 _Ckittttt_

"astaga!" jerit Sakura, dia terkejut karena dengan tiba-tiba ada mobil sedan berwarna biru metalik berhenti di sampingnya, kaca mobilnya diturunkan, Sakura masih shock mencoba untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang masih berdebar kencang, dengan hati-hati dia mencoba untuk menundukan diri dan melihat siapa gerangan yang ada didalam mobil.

"hei!" seru seseorang dari dari dalam mobil, Sakura reflek mundur beberapa langkah dan masih dalam keadaan menunduk "tunggu apalagi? cepat masuk bodoh" ujar pemuda yang berda dibalik kemudi

 _Twitctt_

perempat siku muncul di kening Sakura setelah mengetahui siapa orang dibalik kemudi mobil berwarna biru metalik "kau pikir aku mau masuk hah?!" jengkel, ya Sakura emosi, dengan laki-laki blonde yang hampir membuatnya jantungan, dan apa katanya tadi? laki-laki yang tidak bertemu setelah satu minggu itu mengatainnya bodoh? _what the hell_ , ingin sekali Sakura menonjok mukanya itu.

"baiklah, mungkin dengan cara ini kau mau masuk" dengan tenang Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya, keluar berjalan ke arah Sakura dan langsung merangkulkan lengannya ke bahu Sakura

 _GREP_

"h-hei a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura bingung akan perlakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba, wah apa-apaan laki-laki ini? "kau mau menculikku hah?" mukanya merah padam menahan amarah, dia berusaha memberontak untuk melepaskan diri dari dekapan Naruto, tetapi dia tidak bisa karena perbedaan kekuatan yang tidak sebanding apalagi memang sekarang fisiknya sudah lelah dan apa lagi ini, kenapa juga jantungnya tidak bisa terkontrol seperti ini, dia juga merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di perutnya peasaan aneh yang begitu asing.

Naruto yang merasa Sakura masih berontak dalam dekapannya kemudian berujar "aku hanya menerima perintah untuk membawamu masuk ke mobil dan mengantarmu pulang" balas Naruto datar, membuka pintu mobilnya dan membawa masuk Sakura dengan paksa, Sakura yang tidak bisa berontak hanya pasrah menuruti apa yang diperbuat oleh Naruto

selama perjalanan hanya hening tidak ada yang memulai untuk bicara, Naruto masih dengan stay cool fokus untuk mengemudikan mobilnya sedangkan Sakura masih dengan pikirannya sendiri, menebak-nebak ada apa dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah satu minggu tidak bertemu dan membawanya paksa seperti ini

 _Kruyukk!_

Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya mendengar suara itu, acuh dan masih fokus untuk mengendarai mobilnya.

oh memalukan, tidak usah ditanya, semua orang juga akan tau suara itu berasal dari mana, Sakura masih berura-pura mengabaikan suara perutnya yang menjerit meminta untuk segera diisi, sedangkan tatapannya masih keluar jendela menahan malu.

 _Kruyukk Kruyukk!_

Naruto mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit merasa geli dan melirik kearah gadis merah jambu disebelahnya.

'Oh perut sialan, tidak bisa diajak kerjasama saat ini, memalukannnn!'...teriak inner Sakura. Cukup. dia tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya lagi, akhirnya dia mengeluarkan suaranya "aku lapar" ujar Sakura lirih yang masih mampu didengar Naruto. "bisakah kita mampir dulu ke kedai atau restoran untuk makan?"

Naruto hanya melirik ke arah Sakura dan menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian menepikan mobilnya di sebuah restoran sushi. Naruto dan Sakura memasuki restoran tersebut. hanya Sakura saja yang memesan makan sedangkan Naruto hanya memesan capuccino. tidak ada pembicaraan ketika Sakura mulai asik dengan makanannya sedangkan Naruto sesekali menyesap capuccino pesanannya.

Saat pesanan diantarkan Naruto melihat jam di tangan kirinya yang menunjukan pukul 08.40 malam, dahinya mengernyit dan menatap Sakura "apa kau slalu makan malam terlambat?" Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan diantara keduannya

Sakura menatap Naruto heran, menelan makanan yang dikunyah "umm" mengangguk sekali "beginilah konsekuensi pekerjaanku, selapar apapun jika ada pasien darurat, mau bagaimana lagi?" jelasnya seraya mengedikan bahunya, Sakura mulai memakan makanannya lagi. hening. tidak ada pembicaraan lagi sampai Sakura menghabiskan makanannya. Dia menegakan duduknya dan menatap Naruto lurus

"apa?" karena merasa aneh dipandangi oleh Sakura

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul dan memaksaku pergi serta menuruti kemauanmu?" inilah pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan sejak tadi

"hanya perintah orang tuamu dan nenekku" jawaban singkat yang keluar dari mulut Naruto membuat Sakura menatapnya aneh

"perintah?" beo Sakura

"hmm" anggukan Naruto

"kau bisa menolaknya jika kau tidak mau, akupun juga tidak menginginkannya" apa sih sebenarnya yang ada di kepala laki-laki blonde di depannya ini? orang tua bukan, asisten bukan, bodiguard juga bukan tapi setiap perkataannya tidak pernah bisa Sakura cerna, Perintah? memangnya dia seseorang yang hidup di dalam dunia militer yang harus patuh akan perintah, siapa dia berani seenaknya sendiri membawanya dengan alasan di perintah orang tuanya, ataukah dia ini suruhan yakuza yang diperintah untuk menculiknya? tidak, tidak,tidak mungkin, karena orangtuanya tidak akan melibatkan mafia semacam itu. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"kau sudah selesai, sebaiknya kita pergi, aku sudah membayarnya tadi" Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melengganggang pergi, baru dua langkah, dia merasa Sakura tidak juga mengikuti, Naruto berhenti dan membalikan badannya "apa yang kau tunggu? kau tidak mau pulang?" masih bingung dengan tingkah Sakura yang masih tidak bergerak.

Sakura hanya mendongakan kepalanya, menatap pemuda didepanya dan bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, kenapa Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaannya? kenapa malah menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi? kenapa selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan? itu tiga dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang masih berputar-putar diotaknya, sebenarnya apa yang kedua orang tuanya inginkan, menjodohkan dirinya dengan laki-laki yang penuh dengan teka-teki seperti ini, apa tidak ada laki-laki lain yang lebih normal mungkin, yang bisa enak untuk diajak berbasa-basi, huh! Sakura mendengus sarkas, apa tadi yang telah dia pikirkan? entahlah dia sendiri juga tidak tahu

Naruto memutar bola matanya, 'apa lagi yang sedang ada dipikiran wanita di depannya ini?' Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang masih duduk, kemudian menarik tangannya, menyeretnya untuk segera keluar kedai dan segera mengantarnya pulang, dia sendiri sudah lelah, baru saja pulang tugas sore tadi, neneknya sudah menyuruhnya untuk menjemput gadis merah jambu ini, sepintar-pintarnya dia mengelak keinginan neneknya yang satu ini, bisa dipastikan dia tdak akan pernah bisa menolak.

Mencoba dengan meminta tugas-tugas sepele pun dia mau agar terhindar dengan gadis yang dijodohkannya seminggu yang lalu, walaupun dia sendiri tidak menyukai tugas sesepele sekalipun, tetap saja neneknya ini bersikeukuh mendekatkannya dengan gadis dokter itu. "cepat pulang, cepat untuk beristirahat juga bodoh" perkataan Naruto tadi sukses membuat Sakura tersadar

'lagi-lagi mengataiku bodoh' oke untuk kali ini saja dia menurut diseret oleh laki-laki di depannya ini. dia sudah lelah untuk berdebat dengan laki-laki misterius di depannya ini.

Tiga puluh menit perjalanan menggunakan mobil Naruto, Sakura tiba di depan rumahnya, keluar dari mobil Naruto tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, melenggang begitu saja memasuki rumahnya, para maid yang mengetahui sang tuan rumah datang segera membungkukkan badannya

"Okaeri" ucapnya setelah membuka pintu rumahnya

"okaeri sayang" jawab ibu Sakura riang sambil menghampiri anaknya. Sakura yang merasa aneh dengan tindakkan ibunya ini bingung sendiri

"tumben ibu belum tidur? biasanya ibu sudah istirahat saat aku kembali?" ternyata Sakura melupakan satu hal, bahwa ibunya ini tentu bersikap diluar kebiasaannya karena laki-laki yang ada dibelakanngnya

"selamat malam oba-san" sapa Naruto ramah kepada ibu Sakura, lagi-lagi Sakura dibuat bingung oleh laki-laki yang sekarang berada di sebelahnya ini, apakah ini mimpi? kenapa dia berubah ramah begini dihadap orangtuanya, sedangkan dihadapannya dia selalu bersifat dingin dan misterius

"ara, selamat malam Naruto, trimakasih sudah mengantar Sakura pulang" sapa Mebuki mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura. Seharian lelah bekerja, kemudian saat pulang diseret seenaknya oleh laki-laki disampingnya ini, setelah sampai rumah pertanyaannya diabaikan oleh ibunya sendiri, Sakura memutar bola matanya dan mendengus, merasa diacuhkan dia langsung saja pergi dari dua manusia yang menyebalkan itu

"Kau tidak mengucapkan terimakasih pada Naruto sayang?" tanya Mebuki yang melihat kepergian Sakura, Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanpa menoleh kearah dua orang dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun "anak itu, maafkan Sakura yang manja ya Naruto" Mebuki meminta maaf

"tidak apa-apa oba-san, sepertinya saya juga harus pamit untuk pulang" segera saja Naruto membungkuk untuk memberikan hormat

Keesokan paginya, Sakura sudah bersiap untuk berangkat bekerja, mengambil tas, jas dokter dan kunci mobilnya, dia berjalan mebuka pintu kamarnya, tepat saat dia berbalik setelah menutup pintunya dia dikagetkan oleh sesosok laki-laki yang mengantarkannya pulang tadi malam

"Kau" tunjuk Sakura tepan didepan hidung Naruto "apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku hah?"

 _ **Flashback**_

" _tidak apa-apa oba-san, sepertinya saya juga harus pamit untuk pulang" segera saja Naruto membungkuk untuk memberikan hormat dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan rumah keluarga haruno_

" _tidakkah kau lebih baik menginap Naruto?" ucapan Mebuki membuat Naruto berbalik lagi_

" _maaf bibi, saya harus pulang, besok pagi saya harus datang lebih awal ke kantor" elak Naruto, mana mungkin dia mau menginap di rumah orang lain, apalagi orang asing ini mengingatkannya kepada kedua orangtuanya yang sudah tiada. Baper men…._

" _tapi kau sudah nampak lelah Naruto, menginaplah kau juga tidak akan terlambat jika berangkat dari sini" bujuk Mebuki, ini memang rencananya agar Naruto dan Sakura bisa lebih dekat lagi_

 _Drrtt drtt_

 _Naruto mengumpat dalam hati saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini neneknya menelponnya "maaf saya harus mengangkat panggilan" mendapat balasan anggukan dari Mebuki Naruto berjalan sedikit menjauh untuk mendapatkan privasi_

" _moshi-moshi"_

" _NARUTO" SINGGG…, reflek Naruto untuk menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya karena dia tidak ingin telinganya tuli mendadak aKibat suara neneknya yang bisa memecahkan gendang telinga, "kau harus menginap di rumah Sakura, atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan misi selama satu bulan" ultimatum dari neneknya segera saja membuat Naruto merasakan firasat buruk akan segera menimpanya_

" _baa-san kau tidak bisa menyalahgunakan wewenangmu"_

" _aku bisa melakukan apapun apalagi menyangkut tentangmu gaaki" tuh kan, firasat buruknya secepat itu menjadi kenyataan_

" _baa-san ak-"_

" _menginap atau tidak ada misi selama satu bulan?"_

" _baa-san-"_

" _dan tidak ada penolakan" tut tut tut, ucapan Tsunade yang mutlak mencegah Naruto untuk mebantahnya_

 _Selalu saja seenaknya sendiri dan selalu saja Naruto tidak bisa membantah, mau membantah pun dia juga akan rugi sendiri. Di bebas tugaskan dari misi selama satu bulan, ugh…jangan sampai hal itu terjadi, dia bisa mati kebosanan dan neneknya semakin gencar mendekatkannya dengan Sakura, tidak tidak tidak, misi adalah hal yang selalu dia inginkan dari apapun karena dia adalah seeorang abdi Negara. (itu sih pemikiran Naruto saat ini dia belum tau pemikiran kedepannya akan lebih rumit lagi)._

Naruto hanya memandang Sakura sekilas dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura beberapa langkah dibelakangnya, Sakura yang merasa aneh terus mengikuti Naruto dan mencoba menyamai langkah laki-laki itu.

"hei, aku tanya kepadamu tuan, sejak kapan kau di sini?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengabaikan Sakura yang semakin dongkol, Naruto hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh, terlalu malas menanggapi berbagai pertanyaan dipagi hari. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju lantai satu untuk sarapan.

"hei kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya?" astaga, Sakura lama-lama bisa gila dipagi yang indah ini jika berhadapan makhluk kuning berbentuk manusia di depannya "kau tuli? Atau kau bisu? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab brengsek!" habis sudah kesabaran Sakura, marah di pagi hari memang tidak baik untuk kesehatan, tapi apa boleh buat menghadapi makhluk astral didepannya ini tidak bisa menggunakan kesabaran.

Naruto berbalik mendekatkan wajanya ke wajah Sakura, dia juga merasa geli sendiri dengan tindaknnya ini "hei, jaga ucapanmu nona, tidak baik marah-marah dipagi hari, lihat" sengaja memberikan jeda dan tunjuk Naruto dengan dagunya "bahkan ada tambahan keriput dikening lebarmu itu" tandas Naruto

 _TWICHT_

"hei, kau pikir dirimu siapa? Dasar makhluk kuning berwujud manusia" balas Sakura tak mau kalah

Naruto berbalik menghadap Sakura, kali ini tidak mendekatkan wajahnya "hati-hati nona, setelah mengataiku seperti itu kau bisa jatuh cinta denganku"

 _Blusss_

melihat wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba memerah Naruto menyeringai puas

"siapa juga yang akan jatuh cinta dengan makhluk seperti kau?" menjaga suaranya agar tetap tenang, karena setelah ucapan Naruto barusan dia merasa jantungnya berpacu diluar normal

"waktu bisa merubah perasaan seseorang, dan asal kau tau nona,-" Naruto sengaja memberikan jeda dan menyeringai lagi, "pesonaku melebihi artis papan atas di Konoha" tambah Naruto Percaya Diri, dia merasa tidak buruk juga melihat sisi pemarah dari perempuan yang telah dijodohkan dengannya ini (asal kalian tau aja, kalian ini mulai tertarik satu sama lain lho)

DEG

Sakura kicep dan tidak bisa lagi membalas ucapan Naruto. astaga apa mungkin yang dikatakan laki-laki ini? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak, dia tidak boleh jatuh dalam pesonanya apalagi jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki misterius di depannya ini, TIDAKKKKK…..Sakura mencoba untuk membuka mulutnya lagi namun sapaan dari ibunya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya

"ohayou Naruto, Sakura, kemarilah, bibi sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan disini" Mebuki tersenyum cerah saat melihat anaknya dan calon menantunya ini berjalan bersama untuk sarapan, apalagi melihat interaksi keduanya yang dibilang cukup dekat (padahal kalau dia tahu, interaksi itu hanya ada percekcokan semata nyonya Mebuki)

"ohayou bibi, paman" sapa Naruto ramah, dia berjalan dan mendudukan dirinya dikursi meja makan

Sakura yang masih belum tersadar dari lamunanya, masih berdiri mematung. Lagi-lagi dia bingung dengan laki-laki ini, dia bisa bersikap ramah dan berbicara normal di depan kedua orang tuanya, tapi saat didepannya hanya selalu menyulutkan emosinya, oh pintar sekali memainkan peran layaknya artis pemain film dorama batinnya.

"Sakura, cepatlah kemari untuk sarapan!" perintah Mebuki, dan apalagi itu, kenapa ibunya ikut-ikutan bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu, anaknya sendiri diketusin sedangkan anak orang lain malah dibaik-baikin, sebenarnya disini siapa sih yang anaknya.

" ohayou Ayah, ohayou Ibu" sapa Sakura kepada kedua orang tuanya, dia melirik sekilas Naruto dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto.

Mebuki yang melihat dua orang berbeda jender didepannya semakin tersenyum ramah, oh sepertinya perjodohan ini akan berjalan lancar, ingatkan dia nanti untuk memberi kabar baik ini kepada Tsunade yang juga telah memuluskan rencana mereka tadi malam.

Entah kesialan atau keberuntungan, Sakura sendiri juga tidak tau, dia harus semobil lagi dengan laki-laki blonde di sebelahnya ini yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat kerja. Hanya hening yang meliputi mereka selama perjalanan empat puluh menit menuju tempat kerja Sakura, Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di depan pintu masuk Rumah Sakit.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak pernah lupa untuk berterima kasih kepada siapaun yang membantunya walaupun itu hal sepele, tapi karena laki-laki di sebalahnya ini dimana dari pertemuan pertama sampai saat ini yang terkesan buruk, dia merasa enggan untuk berterima kasih, tapi kali ini mungkin dia harus berterimakasih karena Naruto mengantarnya tanpa paksaan, karena lebih tepatnya adalah paksaan dari ibu Sakura yang tiba-tiba memberikan _pupye eyes no jutsunya_ kepada Naruto untuk mengantarnya.

"-ra, Woi! Sakura!" suara baritone yang sedikit meninggi menyentakan Sakura dari lamunanya

"tidak bisakah kau bicara lebih pelan Naruto'' sungut Sakura karena kaget

"kau sudah kupanggil lebih dari tiga kali nona" balas Naruto menjelaskan, Naruto melirik Sakura yang masih terdiam "apa kau sangat betah berada di dekatku sehingga kau enggan untuk keluar dari mobilku?" Tanya Naruto disertai seringainya

"ck, kau terlalu percaya diri tuan" Sakura sudah jengah dan tidak akan memulai pertengkaran lagi, sudah cukup paginya yang suci tercemar oleh laki-laki di sebalahnya ini, kemudian Sakura melepaskan seltbelnya. Saat akan membuka pintu mobilnya suara Naruto menginstrupsi lagi

"mana ponselmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan menengadahkan tangan kanannya

"Eh?" Sakura bingung dan mengernyitkan dahinya

"ck, ponsel nona pinky" Naruto mendecak "apa kau tak punya ponsel?" Naruto menjelaskan lagi, karena Sakura yang tak cepat menanggapinya

"kau pikir aku serendah itu hingga tak punya ponsel, huh" Sakura membuka tasnya untuk mengambil smartphonnya, dia bingung dengan reaksinya ini, saat ponsel masih di tangannya dia bertanya lagi "untuk apa kau menginginkan ponselku?"

Naruto menyambar ponsel Sakura sebagai balasnya, dia mengetikan nomernya sendiri di ponsel Sakura, dan munculah panggilan di ponselnya sendiri, kemudian dia mengetikan namanya di kontak ponsel Sakura "nih" Naruto memberikan ponsel Sakura kepada pemiliknya, "kadang merepotkan jika harus berurusan dengan orantua menyebalkan itu, mungkin dengan ini kita bisa saling menghubungi terlebih dahulu sebelum terjebak dalam hal menyulitkan, seperti kejadian tadi malam" jelasnya dan mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Sakura (sebenarnya mungkin ini modus Naruto hehehe)

"arigatou" ujar Sakura lirih namun dapat didengar oleh Naruto, kemudian dia keluar dari mobil Naruto dengan cepat, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sakura tadi hanya tersenyum miring

Sakura berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah sakit, karena penasaran dengan tindakan Naruto tadi ia mengambil kembali ponselnya mengernyit heran mendapati nama kontak di ponselnya **[** _ **Capt. Naruto**_ **]** kemudian mengirimi pesan singkat

[kau ingin main perang-perangan seperti anak kecil, eh? Dasar masa kecil kurang bahagia]

 _[kau tidak percaya? aku memang seorang kapten]_

[tidak kusangka percaya dirimu setingkat dewa tuan kuning :P]

 _[memang kau pikir aku seperti apa?]_

[jika kau menganggap dirimu layaknya seorang capten America, maka aku adalah wonder women]

 _[tapi sepertinya kau lebih mirip cat women]_

[ck, aku tidak suka manusia kucing!]

 _[tapi kau lebih cocok dengan karakter itu *smirk*]_

Ya ampun, bahkan berbicara melalui pesan singkat saja dia masih dengan sikap menyebalkan itu, ingin rasanya menonjok muka laki-laki blonde itu jika mengingat seringainya, _shit._

Kali ini para teman-teman serta bawahan Naruto di buat bingung, pasalnya sejak tadi pagi lebih tepatnya saat Naruto memasuki kompi, mereka merasa kaptennya ini tidak lagi mengumbar aura hitam pekat yang biasa dikeluarkan selama sepekan ini, dimana aura itu bisa membuat siapapun merasa dibunuh secara tak kasat mata, akan tetapi kali ini Naruto mengeluarkan aura cerah yang lebih hangat. Ada apakah dengan sang kapten?

Naruto sedang mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian latihan sambil bersiul, dia bersiap untuk latihan menembak dengan empat temannya yang juga anak buahnya di pasukakan khusus. Berjalan menuju tempat latihan, dia menemui seseorang yang berjaga di tempat latihan untuk meminta set perlengkapan latihan menembak

"oi kapten, apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Tanya seorang wanita bersurai pirang pendek yang telah melihat aura berbeda dari sang kapten

"Ck, penganggu" _'pengganggu suasana'_ lebih tepatnya

"kau akan latihan?" mendapat jawaban yang terkesan ketus, mencoba untuk bertanya lagi

"Hmm"

"apa ada Shikamaru disana?" wanita blonde itu mencoba untuk melongok ke dalam mencari seseorang. Wanita yang sedang berbicara kepada Naruto adalah Yamanaka Ino, dia seorang dokter sekaligus perwira tentara, dan kekasih dari wakil kapten pasukan khusus yaitu Nara Shikamaru.

"apa kau merindukannya?"

"mungkin"

"ck, dasar tsundere"

"terserah"

"kenapa kau tidak mencarinya di tempat yang tenang, bukankah kau tau kebiasannya?"

"aku baru saja pulang dari tugas dan sudah berkeliling ke tempat yang kau maksud, tapi dia tidak ada"

Sebelum Naruto mencoba menyuarakan pendapatnya lagi dia dan Ino mendengar suara lantang dari dalam tempat latian tembak

"Hah, kau memang menyebalkan Gaara, oe Shika kemarilah lawan kami kita bertarung dan menentukan siapa yang terbaik diantara kita" seru Kiba dengan suara yang lantang

"hoaamm, kau berisik sekali Kiba, merepotkan" walaupun dengan tampang mengantuk Shikamaru meladeni apa yang dikatakan oleh Kiba. Selain Shika dan Kiba, ada juga Gaara dan Neji yang sedang serius membidikan senjatanya saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan poin tertinggi

 _ **DOR DOR**_

"sepertinya aku sudah menemukan orang yang kucari kapten" Ino tersenyum riang mendengar suara Kiba memanggil nama kekasihnya, langsung saja ikut mengambil set perlengkapan alat tembak dan berjalan menuju tempat latihan tembak. Naruto yang juga memang akan berlatih menggeleng pelan dan berjalan dibelakang Ino

"yo kapten" seru Kiba saat menyadari ada dua orang lagi yang akan bergabung "Oe sikha, sepertinya kau kedatangan tamu" Kiba memberi tahu kedatangan Ino kepada Shikamaru

"SHIKA!" teriak Ino dan langsung menerjang Shikamaru untuk memeluknya, untung saja mereka sudah menggunakan peredam suara di telinganya, jadi teriakan Ino tidak begitu merusak gendang telinga.

"ck merepotkan" Shikamaru yang tadi sedang serius membidik untuk menembak, harus kecewa karna tembakannya jauh mengenai titik hitam di tengah gambar pusaran yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya

"begitukah caramu menyambutku yang tidak kau temui selama seminggu, hah?, oh astaga benar-benar menyebalkan" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dengan sikap Shikamaru yang selalu malas dan mengeluarkan kata merepotkan, padahal dia ini kan kekasihnya. Huh, menyebalkan

"kau ini mau apa?" Tanya Shikamaru cuek, Ino segera saja akan menjawab pertannyaan Shikamaru tapi Naruto lebih dulu berbicara

"wow, Shika tidak kusangka seorang jenius sepertimu tidak bisa menembak dengan benar" ejek Naruto yang sedang bersiap menembak dan **DOR!** Tembakan pertama langsung melubangi titik hitam yang ada di tengah-tengah pusaran

"huh, kau hanya sedang beruntung kapten, tak usah sombong" balas Shikamaru sarkas

"bilang saja kau memang belum bisa melebihi kaptenmu ini"

"bahkan kita semua tau kapten, siapa disini penembak jitu yang paling ahli" balas Shikamaru sambil melirik Gaara

Pertengkaran mulut antara keduanya itu semakin sengit, sampai menimbulkan perhatian dari keempat manusia lainnya, Neji dan Gaara hanya saling pandang, Ino masih mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal, sedangkan Kiba, tiba-tiba mendapat ilham untuk memanaskan pertengkaran antara kapten dan wakil kaptennya

"kenapa kalian tidak bertanding saja untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih baik" celetuk Kiba

"tidak masalah/siapa takut" jawab keduanya kompak menanggapi ucapan Kiba, Kiba yang sengaja berucap itu hanya menyeringai kecil dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Ino, Ino yang mengerti langsung menengahi

"peraturanya hanya sekali tembak, dan siapa yang tidak bisa menembak tetap sasaran akan memenuhi keinginanku dan apapun keputusanku kalian harus terima" ujar Ino singkat dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Shikamaru dan Naruto

"kenapa harus kau yang menentukan?" Tanya Naruto tak terima

"karena aku juri kalian saat ini" jawab Ino enteng "bagaimana? Apa kalian takut dengan tantangan dariku?" Tanya Ino meremehkan

"siapa takut"

"hah, merepotkan"

"baik, bersiaplah" _'untuk hukuman yang akan kalian terima dariku'_ lanjutnya dalam hati dan oh jangan lupakan seringai dari Ino tadi, Kiba yang tau akan apa yang telah direncanakan Ino tersenyum puas sedangkan Gaara dan Neji hanya mengikuti saja tanpa berkomentar.

Ino merasa diuntungkan dengan adanya pertandingan kecil ini berbekal informasi singkat yang dibisikan oleh Kiba, dia akan menyiksa kapten dan wakil kapten yang menyebalkan ini (hahaha ketawa iblis)

Shikamaru dan Naruto bersiap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing, keduanya sedang focus dan berkonsentrasi untuk membidikan sasarannya, Shikamaru yang tadinya bertampang malas saat ini sudah menampakan keseriusannya tidak ada tanda muka mengantuk dan malas, Naruto juga sama. Perlahan mereka menarik pelatuknya dan-

 _DOR!_

 _DOR!_

 **TBC**

 **siapakah yang memenangkan pertandingan adu tembak, naruto ataukah shikamaru? jawabanya ada di chap selanjurtnya hehe ditunggu ya...**

 **seperti biasa dobe-chan juga menunggu kritik dan saran dari para reader, biar semangat melanjutkan ceritanya, karena walaupun kadang malas tapi dobe-chan gak pengen buat cerita yang nantinya malah di tinggalin gitu aja tanpa diselesaikan dulu. ketemu lagi di chap selanjutnya bye-bye ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruSaku**

 **Warning : Typos, OOC/Gaje/abal-abal and any mores**

 **don't like don't read**

" _WHAT?! Captain is falling in love?"_ teriak Ino saat headphone yang menyambungkan Shika, Naru dan Ino masih terhubung

 _DOR_

 _DOR_

Tentu saja hal ini sukses mebuyarkan konsentrasi Shikamaru dan Naruto,dengan tampang polosnya Ino menutup mulutnya saat mendapat deathglare dari keduanya

"ups..maaf, aku terlalu kaget saat Kiba memberitahuku tentangmu kapten, dan-" Ino sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya kemudian melongok hasil tembakan dua orang yang sedang bersaing saat ini "ouh…sepertinya sudah bisa ditentukan siapa pemenangnya," Ino mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pemuda bersurai merah, "Gaara bantu aku untuk melihat siapakah pemenangnya" Gaara berjalan kearah papan tembak untuk mengetahui hasil tembakan dari Shikamaru dan Naruto.

Bisa dilihat, lubang yang dihasilkan dari adu tembak tadi. Shikamaru dan Naruto sama-sama telah gagal, mereka tidak mengenai pada pusat sasaran, akan tetapi tetap ada perbedaan hasil yang ditembakan.

Shikamaru melubangi satu lingkaran diluar lingkarang pusat, sedangkan Naruto entah terlalu kaget akan teriakan Ino atau karena hal lain dia seperti seorang penembak amatir, peluru yang ditembakan benar-benar jauh dari titik pusat, melainkan mengenai pojok papan pusaran - tidak lagi di dalam lingkaran.

"siapa pemenangnya Gaara?" Tanya Ino saat Gaara kembali dari papan tembak

"tidak ada Ino, mereka berdua sama-sama gagal, tidak ada yang mengenai titik pusat. Shikamaru mengenai satu lingkaran setelah titik pusat. Sedangkan kapten, dia-" Gaara menghentikan kalimatnya dan melirik kearah Naruto yang sudah menatapnya tajam

"ya?" Ino menanggapi penjelasan ini yang menggantung

"dia bahkan seperti seorang amatir, pelurunya tidak mengenai titik pusat sama sekali"

"APA?" teriak Ino, Naruto, Kiba, Neji kompak. Mereka tidak percaya dengan kinerja kaptenya. separah-parahnya hilang focus, dia tidak akan sampai seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

Sang kapten yang tidak terima langsung berlari kearah papan tembak bidikannya untuk membuktikan perkataan Gaara diikuti oleh kelima orang lainnya. Setelah semuanya melihatnya Naruto hanya berdiri mematung di depan papan tembak –Shock- Sedangkan Shikamaru menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"kau pasti sengaja Ino, aku tidak terima, kita ulangi lagi pertandingan ini" protes Naruto tak terima

"no no no, kau pasti masih ingat peraturanya kapten" ucap Ino mengingatkan

' _peraturanya hanya sekali tembak, dan siapa yang tidak bisa menembak tepat sasaran akan memenuhi keinginanku dan apapun keputusanku kalian harus terima'_

Naruto membulatkan mata saat mengingat peraturan tadi, "Shit! Apa kau sengaja agar Shikamaru memenangkan pertandingan konyol ini?" Naruto masih tidak terima

"hei-" Ino mengacungkan telapak tangannya di hadapan Shikamaru, memberikan sinyal untuk diam

"huh, aku hanya menguji fokus kalian saja" Ino mengangkat bahunya santai "dan apa itu?" tunjuk Ino remeh kearah papan tembak Naruto, "kalian masih belum bisa focus, sebagai konsekuensinya kalian berdua tetap mendapatkan hukuman karena kalian sama-sama telah gagal" ujar Ino menjelaskan panjang lebar

"hei bukankah hasilku lebih baik, kenapa harus kena hukuman juga" kali ini Shikamaru yang protes

"ck, ternyata kau juga sama bodohnya dengan si kapten pirang"

CTAK CTAK Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"apa? Kau tidak terima?" tantang Ino, "aku kan sudah bilang bahwa peraturanya hanya sekali tembak, dan siapa yang tidak bisa menembak tepat sasaran akan memenuhi keinginanku dan apapun keputusanku kalian harus terima" Ino menjelaskan peraturannya lagi. Oh shit! dan ternyata Shikamaru juga melupakan hal itu.

"dan kalian berdua bersiaplah untuk memenuhi keinginanku" Ino menyeringai puas "permainan bagus kapten dan wakil kapten HAHAHA" dilanjut ketawa setan

.

.

disinilah Shikamaru dan Ino berada, Ino benar-benar tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berdua dengan Shikamaru, dia juga benar-benar menggunakan jackpot ini untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya terhadap Shikamaru.

Mall adalah tempat favorit Ino dan tempat merepotkan bagi Shikamaru. bagaimana tidak merepotkan, dia merupakan orang yang tak suka hal merepotkan harus rela untuk ditarik kesana kemari demi menuruti hobby sang kekasih yang bisa dibilang luar biasa menakutkan baginya

"bukankah ini sudah berlebihan Ino" ujar Shikamaru sambil mengangkat dua kantung tas berukuran besar ditangan kanan dan kirinya

"ck, tidak ada protes, bukankah kau harus menuruti perintahku karena kalah dalam permainan tembak kemarin"

"merepotkan, tidak adakah hal lain yang lebih baik dari pada ini semua" shit, Shikamaru benar-benar tidak suka dengan semua hal berbau meropatkan seperti ini, Ino benar-benar tau bagaimana menyiksanya

"kau turuti saja atau akan mendapatkan siksaan lebih dari ini?" ancam Ino mendelik, dia sudah sebal dengan sikap cuek Shikamaru ini, ia juga tidak tau kenapa harus jatuh cinta denngan rusa pemalas satu ini, padahal banyak laki-laki lain yang lebih baik darinya

"Ck, merepotkan" dengus Shikamaru karena sudah gondok

"sepertinya shoping untuk hari ini sudah cukup, selanjutnya kita ke salon, seminggu yang lalu aku harus menjalankan tugas yang cukup melelahkan jadi saatnya untuk memanjakan diri di salon"

"ini sudah hampir malam, tidak bisakah ditunda untuk hari besok saja" pinta Shikamaru, dia benar-benar sudah lelah. Ini adalah hari libur, seharusnya dia dirumah tidur seharian penuh, ini malah sejak pagi buta sudah disambangi oleh gadis pirang ini untuk menjalani hukumannya

"baiklah sesuai permintaanmu-" Ino memotong ucapannya, sedangkan Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasakan akan adanya bahaya "tapi akan kupastikan setelah pulang dari tugasmu besok kau akan melihatku dengan laki-laki lain pilihan ayahku" dan Shikamaru melotot horror mendengar kalimat keramat dari kekasihnya

"akan kubunuh siapapun laki-laki itu, ayo cepat selesaikan semua urusanmu" ajak Shikamaru semangat, sedangkan Ino tersenyum puas dengan reaksi kekasihnya. Shikamaru memang tipe laki-laki yang cuek tapi jika itu menyangkut laki-laki lain yang berhubungan dengan kekasihnya maka dia tidak akan tinggal diam

"memang sebaiknya kau menurut seperti ini" Ino mengamit manja pada lengan kanan Shikamaru menuju tempat selanjutnya

"hah~" Shikamaru menghela nafas pasrah. Dia jadi berpikir, dirinya saja sudah mendapat hukuman yang mengerikan seperti ini dari Ino, lalu bagaimana dengan nasib kaptennya. Ino merupakan sepupu jauh Naruto dan cukup dekat dengan sang kapten. Ia pasti juga tahu kelemahan kaptennya dan lagi dia pasti akan mendapatkan siksaan mengerikan seperti yang dialaminya ini 'selamat menikmati saja kapten' batin Shikamaru iba

.

.

HACHI!

"apa kau sedang flu kapten?" Tanya Kiba, sang kapten kali ini sedang berada barak bersama ketiga anggotannya untuk mengawasi dan melatih para calon perwira alias kohainya

"tidak, lanjutkan saja pekerjaan kalian, tidak usah pedulikan aku" shit, apakah seseorang sedang membicarakanku

Drtt drtt

Naruto merogoh saku celana militernya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar, satu alisnya diangkat keatas. Bagaimana mungkin disaat dia sedang bekerja neneknya ini menelfonnya, firasatnya mengatakan dia akan mendapatkan masalah lagi. Menyentuh tanda hijau layar ponselnya, kemudian menggesernya untuk menjawab panggilan yang masuk

"moshi-mos-"

 _[segera menghadap ke kantorku sekarang juga]_ potong suara dari seberang sana cepat dan langsung mematikan sambunganya.

Apa lagi sekarang? Apakah bersangkutan dengan Sakura? Entah kenapa dia merasa perasaan aneh terhadap Sakura akhir-akhir ini, rasa sedikit simpati dan rasa takut sekaligus. menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menepis pemikiran-pemikiran anehnya.

Naruto memberikan perintah kepada anak buahnya untuk menyelesaikan latihan calon perwira karena dia akan ke kantor Tsunade.

beregas menuju kantor Tsunade, dibukanya pintu ruangan Tsunade, bisa dia lihat neneknya itu sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas kesehatan yang menumpuk.

"ada apa baa-san memanggilku?" Tanya Naruto _to the point_

Tsunade melirik cucunya sebentar kemudian membuka laci meja kerjanya, mengeluarkan dua tiket opera.

"pargilah bersama Sakura di hari minggu, aku sudah mengosongkan tugasmu pekan ini" ucap Tsunade menjelaskan

"kenapa baa-san slalu mengaturku seperti ini, aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang tidak tau apa-apa" intruksi Naruto

"hah~, tidak usah banyak membantah, kami melakukan ini juga untuk kebaikanmu"

"tapi aku tidak suka dengan caramu baa-san, jika aku memang menginginkan seorang wanita, aku akan mencarinya sendiri dan dengan caraku sendiri" tegas Naruto

"kapan? Kapan kau akan mencarinya, atau kau masih belum bisa melupakan wanita itu?"

"cukup baa-san, aku tidak suka membicarakan masa lalu"

"kalau begitu turuti perkataanku, pergilah minggu ini bersama Sakura"

"ck, kau selalu menyalahgunakan wewenang"

"tidak masalah jika itu semua demi cucuku sendiri"

.

.

.

Di lain hari Sakura masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya menangani pasien. Kali ini Ia dibantu Ri menangani pasien, seorang nenek berusia 50 tahun, nenek itu baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, karena keadaan teras rumah yang licin sehabis hujan, dia terpeleset dan tulang tangan kanannya retak, pelipisnya robek serta luka lebam dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"berikan aku laporan hasil scan nya Shion" pinta Sakura

"ha'i sensei, ini" jawab Shion seorang perawat sambil menyerahkan apa yang telah diminta oleh dokternya

"baiklah, ambilkan beberapa alat jahit, aku akan menjahit luka dipelipis nenek ini"

"ha'i sensei"

"nenek, tolong tahan sedikit, aku akan mengobati luka didahi nenek" ucap Sakura kepada sang pasien sembari tersenyum

"anda sangat cantik dokter" puji pasien yang sedang ditangani oleh Sakura, Sakura yang di puji, memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Ia mulai membius pelipis nenek itu dan memulai menjahit lukanya

"apa anda sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya nenek itu, lagi-lagi hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Sakura

"kalau anda belum punya kekasih, apa anda mau menjadi kekasih cucuku? aku memliki satu cucu laki-laki yang begitu tampan, dia pasti cocok untuk anda" lanjut nenek Chiyo, Shion yang sedang membantu Sakura pun otomatis mendengar pembicaraan Sakura dengan sang nenek

"Eh, apakah sebegitu tampannya hingga nenek menginginkan saya yang cantik ini untuk menjadi pendamping cucu nenek?" jelas Sakura, Shion yang mendengar ucapan Sakura hanya mendengus. mulai deh narsisnya

"hm, sebentar lagi dia juga akan datang, aku yakin anda akan jatuh cinta dengannya" ucap nenek Chiyo bangga

"begitu kah?, sudah selesai nenek, semoga cepat sembuh" ucap Sakura dengan senyumannya

"terimakasih dokter, tunggulah disini sebentar lagi cucuku datang"

"eh, baiklah" memang kali ini ruang UGD tidak sesibuk seperti hari sebelumnya. Ia sebenarnya malas menanggapi pembicaraan dari nenek tadi, tapi dia juga harus professional. Memberi kenyamanan kepada semua pasien yang dia tangani

"apa anda akan menuruti permintaan nenek ini dokter?" bisik Shion ditelinga Sakura, sedangkan Sakura masih sibuk untuk membereskan perlengkapan medisnya sehabis menangani pasien

"biarlah, hari ini aku agak lengang, biarkan saja" jawab Sakura

"apa anda serius? Bagaimana kalau kenyataannya cucu nenek ini tidak seperti yang dibicarakan"

"kau tau sendiri aku menanggapi ini semua hanya sebagai dokter kepada pasiennya, tentu tidak ada maksud yang lain, _baka_ " geram Sakura lirih

"hehe, kukira dokter akan serius dengan ini semua"

"kau ini bo-"

"nenek!" ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh teriakan seorang bocah berumur lima tahun –berambut merah serta bermata ruby- , dan err tampan untuk usianya

"halo Sasori" nenek itu menjawab teriakan lantang dari bocah tadi yang bernama Sasori kemudian melirik Sakura yang menatapnya bingung

"dokter perkenalkan dia cucuku –Sasori- dia tampan bukan?" Sakura shock dia bingung menanggapi nenek ini, dia kira cucunya seusianya atau paling tidak lebih tua sedikit darinya, tapi ternyata hanya bocah berumur lima tahun, astaga kenapa nasib begitu menghebohkan untuk dirinya.

Lain Sakura lain Shion dia segera menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya menahan tawa yang hampir lepas, tidak disangka dokternya yang kelewat cantik ini akan dijodohkan dengan bocah berumur lima tahun. Sakura yang melihat reaksi Shion langsung memberikan deathglare andalannya.

"Ah ya" Sakura bingung untuk menanggapi bagaimana. Ia masih terlalu bingung, nenek ini pasti sudah gila, seharusnya dia dibawa ke psikiater atau rumah sakit jiwa bukan dibawa ke UGD rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja

"nenek dokter cantik ini siapa?" Tanya Sasori dengan tampang polosnya

"ah, dia cantik bukan pasti cocok dengan kau yang tampan ini. Dia dokter Sakura, dokter yang telah mengobati nenek"

" _Sugoii_..dia memang cantik, perkenalkan namaku Sasori" Sasori mengulurkan tangannya kedepan Sakura

"hai Sasori" sembari menanggapi uluran tangan bocah tadi dengan senyum yang mengembang

CUP

Sakura membeku mendapat tanggapan dari bocah merah berumur lima tahun, apalagi saat dilihatnya bocah itu juga memperlihatkan seringai menggoda kepadanya. Apa-apaan ini? kenapa bocah ini berlaku layaknya laki-laki dewasa. Diedarkanya pandangan keseluruh ruang UGD, ternyata bukan hanya dia saja yang shock, semua suster dan dokter yang melihat dirinya dan tingkah bocah lima tahun dihadapannya juga kaget. pasti ini akan menjadi berita yang menghebohkan di rumah sakit ini, tidakkkkk!

"astaga.. Sasori apa yang kau lakukan, jangan berlaku tidak sopan seperti itu pada dokter " pemilik suara ini adalah ibu dari Sasori "maaf dokter, anak ini memang kadang berlaku tidak sopan, masih terbawa adat dari luar negeri" ibu itu meminta maaf sambil membungkukan badannya kepada Sakura

"aa, tidak apa-apa" Sakura tersenyum kikuk, lagi-lagi dia kaget saat tangannya digenggam erat oleh tangan mungil Sasori

"dokter, ajak Sasori jalan-jalan keliling rumah sakit ya? Sasori bosan disini" rajuk Sasori sambil mengeluarkan puppy eye no jutsunya. astaga siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan luluh seketika

"a-"

"tidak boleh Sasori, dokter pasti sibuk dan harus menyembuhkan pasien yang lain" ucapan Sakura disergah ibu Sasori, Sasori yang mendapat penolakan dari ibunya, langsung menggembungkan pipinya dan cemberut

"tidak apa-apa bibi, kebetulan saya sedang senggang kali ini, ayo Sasori kita akan jalan-jalan" Sakura akhirnya merelakan dirinya dalam lingkaran yang merepotkan.

Ia sebenarnya enggan namun melihat raut sedih anak ini jadi tidak tega, salahkan dirinya yang begitu mudah diluluhkan oleh anak berusia lima tahun yang cukup tampan

"maaf merepotkan anda dokter" ibu dari Sasori membungkuk lagi

"hm tidak apa-apa, nanti saya antar Sasori ke anda lagi," Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shion yang masih mematung,"Shion, pindahkan nenek Chiyo ke kamar inap," perintah Sakura yang langsung mengembalikan Shion ke dunia nyata

"h-hai dokter" jawab Shion dan langsung melaksanakan pekerjaan yang diperintahkan

Sasori terlihat senang sekali, dia menggenggam erat telapak tangan Sakura, jalan-jalan dengan dokter cantik siapa yang akan melewatkannya, walau anak kecil sepertinya

"kau mau kemana Sasori?" Tanya Sakura, dia sendiri bingung mau mengajak anak ini kemana

"terserah dokter saja" jawab Sasori enteng. Sakura melirik arloji yang dilengannya waktu menunjukan jam istirahat, mungkin makan siang waktu yang pas untuk jalan-jalan kali ini

"kau sudah makan?" dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Sasori "baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita makan siang dulu bagaimana?"

"yosh, apapun keinginan dokter, Sasori akan ikut" gombal, Astaga lagi-lagi Sakura harus digombali anak lima tahun, sungguh dia bingung apa yang orang tua anak ini berikan sehingga mempunyai anak yang harus dewasa sebelum umurnya.

Sakura dan Sasori berjalan menuju pintu keluar besama, para perawat, dokter dan pasien yang melihatnya pasti akan berbinar-binar melihat Sasori yang ada di genggamannya, Sasori memang tergolong anak yang tampan dan menggemaskan diusianya yang masih lima tahun.

Sakura masih berjalan dengan Sasori, mereka berdua dibuat bingung saat melewati meja resepsionis yang penuh sesak. Ada apa? jangan-jangan ada pasien gawat massal, astaga tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan Sasori sendiri

"ada apa dokter, kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Sasori bingung, dia juga melihat banyak kerumunan di depan meja resepsionis

"entahlah, kita lihat dulu, siapa tahu ada pasien gawat" jawab Sakura

"baiklah"

Segera saja Sakura membawa serta Sasori menuju ke meja resepsionis UGD, dia tambah bingung lagi ketika semakin mendekat dia mendengar pekikan-pekikan girang dari para dokter ataupun perawat perempuan, sedangkan para dokter laki-laki dan perawat laki-laki hanya mendengus sebal

"Ada apa ini?" intrupsi Sakura dengan suara lebih tinggi, sukses membuat semuanya diam dan segera menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sakura.

semua yang tahu bahwa kepala UGD menegurnya langsung membubarkan diri takut terkena teguran yang berujung pada pemecatan

"ano Sakura-san, ada laki-laki yang mencari anda, saya sudah bilang bahwa anda sedang sibuk, tapi tetap saja dia kekeuh untuk menunggu di depan meja resepsionis" jelas dokter Chouji

"eh, mencariku?" tunjuk Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri, hal rumit apalagi yang akan datang menghampirinya kali ini? Entahlah hari ini begitu _complicated_

"hm, orangnya ada disana?" tunjuk Chouji dengan ibu jarinya "saya masih banyak pekerjaan, selesaikanlah urusan anda Sakura-san" Sakura membalaskan dengan anggukan,

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah tunjuk Chouji tadi. Bisa ia lihat seorang laki-laki pirang, mengenakan kemeja merah dengan dua kancing atasnya terbuka, dimasukan kedalam celana kain abu-abu panjang kemudian menggunakan sepatu kulit berwarna hitam –jangan lupa kecamata hitam yang digunakan itu- Satu tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku sedangkan satunya lagi sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, tidak segan-segan menebarkan senyum tipisnya kepada siapa saja yang memandangnya. satu kata **Tampan** , oh pantas saja dari tadi banyak orang yang mengerumuni dan memperhatikannya bahkan dari tingkahnya itu, dia mendapat pekikan girang dari para kaum hawa entah muda maupun tua. Laki-laki itu menoleh kepada Sakura dan tersenyum tipis kemudian membuka kacamatanya

"aku menunggumu" ujarnya singkat, Sakura masih belum tersadar akan lamunanya, apakah dia sedang terpana? Kenapa dia baru sadar laki-laki yang mungkin dia kenal ini -bukan- bahkan dia mengenalnya beberapa minggu yang lalu, begitu tampan, bagaimana mungkin dia baru menyadarinya, oh tidak pemikiran macam apa ini?

Tarikan tangan mungil, menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunan "dia siapa dokter?" Tanya Sasori sambil menunjuk kearah laki-laki di depannya, dia tidak suka karena acara berdua dengan dokternya ini akan diganggu oleh laki-laki yang kali ini bisa dianggap saingannya, karena Sasori akui, laki-laki dewasa didepannya ini cukup tampan dan bisa menyainginnya, dia tidak boleh kalah

"aa, dia teman dokter," Sakura menanggapi ucapan Sasori, dan Naruto mengernyit heran, sejak kapan ada anak kecil disamping Sakura yang menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu. dia sendiri saja jarang seperti itu jika bukan karena paksaan atau memaksa "Naruto apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"aku menghubungimu tapi tidak ada jawaban, jadi aku langsung saja kesini" jawab Naruto, dia masih memandang tidak suka kepada anak laki-laki yang menggengam tangan Sakura, apalagi dia menangkap aura persaingan dari bocah kecil itu.

 _oh come on_ , jangan sampai lelucon ini terjadi, bersaing dengan bocah cilik untuk mendapatkan Sakura? tidak akan terjadi

Sakura merogoh kantung jas dokter untuk mengambil ponselnya, dia lupa kalau masih mengaktifkan mode senyap diponselnya "ah gomen, aku memang baru melihat ponselku"

"sebaiknya kita bicara ditempat lain, sekalian makan siang mungkin, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"tidak, dokter Sakura akan pergi denganku, dia sudah janji, jadi paman tunggu giliranmu setelah aku" ucap Sasori mencegah dokternya dibawa pergi oleh laki-laki dewasa dihadapannya

Sakura menepuk jidatnya, dia lupa kalau membawa Sasori sedangkan Naruto mendelik tidak suka kepada bocah kecil yang berani menantangnya ini, menunggu gilliran eh? memangnya dia ini siapa? dasar bocah tengik sialan.. berani sekali dia menantang orang dewasa sepertinya. Baru kali ini Naruto bertemu bocah cilik kurang ajar, biasaya bocah cilik itu pasti akan menggemaskan dan lucu, sedangkan ini seperti iblis cilik

"siapa dia Sakura?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak suka

Sakura menangkap nada tidak suka dari Naruto, apa Naruto cemburu? –hah~ mana mungkin- Sakura menghela nafas mencoba untuk tenang "dia cucu dari salah satu pasienku, aku berencana akan makan siang dengan anak ini, bagaimana sekalian saja kita pergi?" tawar Sakura hati-hati

"paman jika tidak mau tak masalah, aku kan memang ingin kencan dengan dokter ini, paman pengganggu" ucapan Sasori sukses membuat Naruto tambah mendelik.

Sakura bingung menangkap ekspresi dari Naruto, apakah mungkin dia marah atau cemburu? Sakura sendiri jadi tidak enak hati, pasti ada hal penting sampai dia rela datang ke tempatnya bekerja. Sakura memang belum tau pekerjaan Naruto itu apa, tapi dia menghormati siapa saja yang ingin menemuinya apalagi dijam-jam kerja seperti sekarang ini dan mungkin memang ada masalah penting

"sebaiknya kita pergi bersama saja, aku juga sudah janji dengan anak ini akan membawanya makan bersama" usul Sakura untuk menengahi aura aneh antara Naruto dan bocah kecil yang ada di dekat Sakura

"hm" sebaiknnya memang ini yang harus Naruto lakukan, enggan sekali harus ribut-ribut di tempat umum hanya karena iblis cilik berambut merah

Disinilah mereka, di kedai sushi yang terletak didepan rumah sakit konoha, suasana tampak begitu ramai, karena mungkin ini merupakan jam istirahat, Naruto, Sakura dan seorang anak kecil bernama Sasori menempati sebuah meja yang masih kosong

"pesanlah makanan yang kalian suka" ujar Naruto setelah memanggil pelayan kedai

"arigatou Naruto" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus "saso-chan mau makan apa?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasori

"sama seperti yang dokter pesan saja" Sasori menjawab singkat, dia masih memandang Naruto jengkel karena berusaha untuk mencuri perhatian Sakura

Sambil menunggu pesanan dating, Naruto menunjukan dua tiket nonton, diatas meja,"aku tidak tau kau akan menyetujui ini atau tidak, nenek memberikan ini untuk kita berdua"

"eh?" Sakura bingung memandang dua tiket yang disodorkan oleh Naruto , "bukankah ini tiket opera?" Tanya Sakura, dia sedikit tidak suka opera tapi dia tahu tidak baik menolak pemberian orang lain apalagi dia sudah rela datang ditengah kesibukannya

"aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau tidak mau, aku sendiri juga tidak suka opera"

"bu-bukan begitu-"ucapan Sakura terpotong saat hidangan yang di pesan telah datang

Sasori memperhatikan kedua orang dewasa itu dengan seksama," apa dokter akan pergi kencan?" Tanya Sasori dengan tampang polosnya

Sakura bingung mau menjawab bagaimana, ini mungkin memang kencan yang sudah diatur oleh keluarga kedua belah pihak, tapi menolak pun rasanya tidak sopan

Drttt drttt

Ponsel Naruto berbunyi dengan segera dia mengangkatnya

"hm" kali ini raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi dingin dan serius, Sakura yang memperhatikannya merasa aneh, belum pernah dia melihat raut wajah orang dihadapannya ini, ada apa? Apakah masalah serius? Entah kenapa hatinya berdesir nyeri, merasa khawatir dengan pemuda dihadapannya

"…"

"hm"

Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman dan kemudian memutuskan panggilan. Raut wajahnya sudah berubah lagi "maaf, aku harus segera pergi"

DEG, apa ini? Kenapa dia menangkap adanya kekhawatiran di kedua mata emerald Sakura. Jangan lagi, dia tidak ingin hal ini terulang seperti masa lalunya

"apa ada masalah?" Tanya Sakura sedikit takut jika dia salah bertanya

"aku harus kembali bekerja. tentang tiket itu, kau bisa menghubungiku lagi" apakah salah jika dia tidak memberitahukan pekerjaannya yang sesungguhnya, mungkin belum saatnya sisi hati kecilnya sangat egois untuk tidak memberitahukannya, dia tidak ingin hal ini terulang lagi seperti masa lalunya

"Ano" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, sedangkan Sasori hanya memandang dua orang dewasa yang telah mengabaikannya "tidak apa-apa, mungkin lain kali saja, kau harus segera pergi jika itu memang masalah genting"

Naruto memandang sepasang emerald itu dalam, hatinya berdesir nyeri ada apa dengan dirinya? Mencoba mengabaikannya dia berusaha untuk tersenyum lembut "aku akan segera menemuimu?" setelah mengucapkannya Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan Sasori dan Sakura yang masih menatap punggungnya dalam

"ada apa dokter?" Tanya Sasori

"tidak, lebih baik kita selesaikan makan siang kita, setelah itu segera kembali untuk menemui nenek Chiyo" ujar Sakura sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sasori sayang

"Hm" Sasori mengangguk dan segera menghabiskan makan siangnya, berbeda dengan Sakura yang sudah malas untuk memakan makan siangnya stelah kepergian Naruto.

Ia jadi ingat hubungannya dengan Naruto memang berdasarkan perjodohan kedua belah pihak juga ngotot untuk saling menggagalkan perjodohan namun seiring berjalannya waktu Ia merasa tertarik ke dalam kemisteriusan Naruto. Selama ini dia tidak mengenal lebih dalam bagaimana dan siapa itu Naruto, tapi saat melihat perubahan raut wajah pemuda itu tadi dia jadi sedikit khawatir, bukan kepada dirinya tapi rasa khawatir untuk pemuda itu-Naruto 'semoga bukan masalah serius yang dihadapi oleh Naruto' batin Sakura resah

 **TBC**

 **Maaf lama update, banyak masalah di dunia nyata. Padahal sudah saya ketik lama dan tinggal publish tapi entah kenapa ga saya publish juga haha. Jangan Tanya kenapa, oke? Karena saya ga tau juga kenapa _#readertachibermukadatar-_-_**

 **Terima kasih yang udah review walau tidak saya bales satu-satu, tapi tenang saja review kalian semua saya baca kok dan saya berharap tetep pada ninggalin jejak walau review tidak saya bales _#nyengirgaje_**


End file.
